BJ Penn
Background Penn was born to Jay Dee Penn, an Irish American and Loraine Shin, a third generation Korean-American. At the age of seventeen, Penn began training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu after being introduced to it by his neighbor, Tom Callos. Callos had put up fliers in local gyms looking for people to train with, and BJ's father Jay Dee Penn had called Callos and said his boys were interested. Callos then taught BJ and his brother what he knew. Shortly thereafter, BJ moved to San Jose, California to begin training at AKA with Dave Camarillo and Bob Cooke, who he lived with and became close friends withneeded. It was here during his time in San Jose that he decided to pursue a career in martial arts (albeit not mixed martial arts at the time UFC career Penn beat Nick Diaz as the main event at UFC 5 in a Welterweight title eliminator by KO, Penn lost by Unanimous decision in the Welterweight title fighter against champ Georges St-Pierre, Penn lost to Pascal Krauss by TKO at UFC 13, Penn won at UFC 2O against Matt Hughes by Unanimous decision, Penn won his next fight at UFC 25 by Submission (Armbar) against Paulo Thiago, Penn won his next fight at UFC 29 against Dong Hyun Kim by Unanimous decision, Penn beat Georges St-Pierre at UFC 33 co main event by Unanimous decision to revenge the loss at UFC 9, Penn beat Josh Koscheck by TKO in the main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 main event to win the Welterweight title, Penn lost the title in the main event of UFC 41 to Martin Kampmann by Unanimous decision, Penn beat Ryo Chonan by Unanimous decision at UFC 44, Penn lost to Dong Hyun Kim by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 9. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 4 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | Unanimous decision | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | TKO (Punches) | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 3.52 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Welterweight title match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Paulo Thiago | Submission (Armbar) | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.09 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Pascal Krauss | TKO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.08 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | Unanimous decision | UFC 9 | Decmember 5, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Welterweight title match |- |style="background: #ccFFcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Nick Diaz | KO (Punches) | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.22 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Welterweight title eliminator |}